Great Liar?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, maaf..maafkan aku! Semua ini salahku, kalau saja aku mendengarkan kata-katamu. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi-hiks-tolong percayalah padaku. Kumohon aku masih mencintaimu-"/ "Kau benar-benar bodoh."/Memeluknya erat, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan, dan membuat sang wanita menangis semakin kencang./"Ck, sekarang giliranku yang menjadi dingin, Sir "/FLP#07# RnR Minna! :D


**Great Liar?**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,**** Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Genre : Romance, ****a Little bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, dll**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

'**FluffTimeProject#07#'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, maaf..maafkan aku! Semua ini salahku, kalau saja aku mendengarkan kata-katamu. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi-hiks-tolong percayalah padaku. Kumohon aku masih mencintaimu-" sang wanita merah muda berteriak dengan tangisannya, meneriakan laki-laki raven di sana agar berbalik. Walau udara yang dingin menusuk, dan salju yang turun membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

"Maaf-" dan ketika berucap kata itu lagi, maniknya melihat dalam buram. Tubuh tegap dan dingin itu berbalik, mendekatinya dengan cepat-

Sampai akhirnya-

**Grep!**

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Memeluknya erat, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan, dan membuat sang wanita menangis semakin kencang. Terisak, membalas setiap inci sentuhan hangat yang diberikan orang tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di lain tempat~**

* * *

**Kriuk, kriuk, kriuk!**

Suara remah makanan yang terdengar terus menerus, tergigit dengan kasarnya, gesekan plastik yang membuat suasana di sana bertambah panas.

"Cih!"

Decihan kesal tak ayal keluar dari bibir seorang laki-laki pirang, manik Saphirenya menatap pemandangan tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan itu sekali lagi.

Setelah hampir beberapa kali tak sengaja melihat, dan berujung pada kekesalannya yang memuncak.

Ingin marah?

Bagaimana bisa, dirinya tidak bisa memarahi kedua orang di sana. Mencoba mendekati mereka?

Itu terlalu jauh, Ia sadar benar atas apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Merasa sebagai laki-laki paling bodoh sedunia karena marah dan cemburu oleh-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghh! Dasar _Teme_ sialan! Aku tahu kau tampan, aku tahu kau aktor yang hebat tapi..tapi kenapa harus sampai pelukan segala! Dasar _playboy_ kelas kadal!"

**Srak!**

Sukses, bungkus makanan di hadapannya ia buang dengan teganya. Berdiri di hadapan sebuah layar besar yang mempertontonkan adegan mengesalkan di sana. Benar-benar Neraka, niatnya untuk mencari _refreshing_ karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk jadi hancur seketika karena melihat itu.

"Arghh!" Ia berteriak untuk yang kesekian kali melihat adegan cium kening antara sang _actor_ raven dengan wanita cantik _aka _Haruno Sakura.

Kesal?

Sangat, betapa inginnya laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu menjambak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan sang bungsu Uchiha dengan gemas.

Cemburu?

Sudah pasti, begini-begini juga dia adalah tunangan dari aktor terkenal Sasuke Uchiha. Walaupun media massa sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang berita ini, karena memang sengaja mereka rahasiakan demi menjaga ketenangan popularitas dan mencegah timbulnya teriakan histeris dari para fansgirl Sasuke. Tetap, saja Naruto merasa kesal-

Sudah hampir beberapa kali ia melihat film yang di bintangi kekasihnya itu tampil di layar tv, bermain dengan aktris cantik setara Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Karin Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka, dan banyak wanita cantik lainnya.

Membuat ia merasa-

Sedikit minder-

Dirinya memang tidak terkenal seperti Sasuke, ia hanya seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tampan? Naruto akui ketampanannya memang di atas rata-rata, dengan rambut pirang jabrik, manik Saphire, dan kulit tan yang eksotis.

Tapi tentu saja itu belum cukup untuk menandingi sang kekasih.

Tampan-

Kaya karena penghasilannya sendiri, dan keluarganya pun juga kaya-

Populer-

Serta tak lupa tubuhnya yang proposional membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

"….."

"Hah, sia-sia saja~" menghela napas panjang, matanya menatap ke arah layar tv sekali lagi. Acara itu sebentar akan segera selesai.

Kadang-kadang sebuah pikiran melesat dari otaknya, apa Sasuke pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengannya? Merasa cemburu dan ingin memarahi siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"….."

Tapi mana mungkin, wajah sedatar _teflon_ itu sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan raut cemburu sepertinya. Dingin dan Onyx itu selalu saja sekelam biasanya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar," mendesah kesal, perlahan tubuhnya beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengingat kalau dirinya tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tua, dan menyewa apartement kecil jadi seperti biasa ruangan ini selalu sepi.

Kalaupun Sasuke datang, juga tidak sesering yang ia pikirkan. Tugas laki-laki yang berjarak umurnya empat tahun itu terlalu banyak. Bahkan sudah hampir seminggu ini Sasuke tidak datang untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya.

Paling mereka hanya sekedar bertukar pesan atau menelpon, tentu saja itu belum cukup bagi Naruto.

"Sudahlah, percuma juga marah dengan benda mati." Dengan lesu, otaknya benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristhirahat. Beruntung besok, hari minggu jadi bangun siang pun tidak masalah.

Yap itu artinya hari ini, malam minggu lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam di depan tv dan menonton sang kekasih berperan di sana.

Menyebalkan?

Tentu saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Room~**

* * *

**Bruk!** Tubuh itu langsung jatuh dengan gamblangnya di tempat tidur. Matanya perlahan menutup, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Ia harus tidur dan melupakan malam minggunya hari ini.

"…."

Dan belum sepuluh menit menutup mata-

**Drttt!**

Handphone yang sengaja ia taruh di sisi tempat tidur bergetar, "Siapa? Mengganggu~" kalau sampai yang mengirim pesan ini adalah Sasuke. Naruto sudah bertekad untuk membalas pesannya dengan singkat, dan padat.

"…" mengambil benda itu malas, kedua maniknya langsung menatap layar di hadapannya-

Dan benar saja-

* * *

**From : Uchiha Teme**

* * *

Pesan itu darinya-

"Ck, sekarang giliranku yang menjadi dingin, Sir~" semangat membuka pesan, membacanya sekilas-

* * *

**From : Uchiha Teme**

**Hn, kau dimana?**

* * *

Menanyakannya dimana? Tentu saja dia sedang ada di apartementnya, menyendiri, dan melewati malam minggu dengan cepat. Itu masih harus di tanyakan?!

Gemas, Naruto segera membalas pesan sang kekasih-

* * *

**To : Uchiha Teme**

**Pergi Jalan-jalan  
**

* * *

**Klik, **pesan terkirim, seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tannya. Dirinya menunggu balasan pesan Sasuke-

Dan tak sampai satu menit, handphonenya kembali bergetar, cepat-cepat ia membuka pesannya. Menelungkupkan badanya menghadap jendela dekat kamar, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya girang.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Teme**

**Dengan siapa?**

Hilang sudah rasa bosannya, sekarang bagian menarik akan di mulai. Apa Sasuke akan cemburu kalau dia tahu kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain? Ah, betapa tidak sabarnya ia mengetik pesan-

'Rasakan kau!' menyeringai dalam, tangannya bergerak cepat-

* * *

**To : Uchiha Teme**

**Kalau aku pergi dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru kau mau apa? Sudah sana bersenang-senang saja dengan aktris-aktris cantik di tempatmu**

* * *

Terkekeh geli, ia jadi coba-coba membayangkan wajah cemburu sang laki-laki raven. Apa wajah teflonnya memerah karena marah atau kaget atau bahkan membeku di tempat-

"Ahaha, aku memang pintar!" menggoyangkan kakinya semangat, maniknya menatap salju di luar jendela yang turun dengan derasnya kembali meredupkan pandangannya. Hah, tapi tetap saja, dia merindukan Sasuke.

"….."

"Teme Baka, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" menelungkupkan wajah ke bantal empuk di hadapannya.

**Drttt!**

Handphone itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya bergetar, membuat sang empunya tersentak dan segera mengambilnya lagi-

**Klik,**

* * *

**From : Uchiha Teme**

**Hn, di tengah salju seperti ini? **

* * *

"…**.."**

Alis sang Uzumaki sukses mengernyit tidak suka, perkiraannya salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu.

"Ck, Teme sialan!"

* * *

**To : Uchiha Teme!**

**Iya, Kenapa?! Mana mungkin aku berbohong! Aku sekarang sedang menonton movie bersama mereka! Sudah jangan mengirimiku pesan lagi, aku sibuk.**

* * *

Habis sudah kesabarannya, kalau sampai dia mendapatkan pesan seperti itu lagi. Naruto benar-benar tidak akan membalasnya.

**Drrt!**

Bergetar lagi-

* * *

**From : Uchiha Teme!**

**Yakin?**

* * *

Singkat, padat dan mengesalkan! _Kami-sama_! Itu pantat ayam benar-benar cari masalah.

"Ugh, awas kau Teme! Aku buat kau menyesal!" dengan semangat membara, tangannya sudah siap mengetik sebuah pesan yang ia putuskan bulat-bulat, dan Naruto yakin pasti berhasil!

"Ahaha! Tau rasa kau Te-"

"Kau mau mengirim apa, Dobe?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…"

Lho?

Jantung laki-laki pirang itu hampir copot seketika saat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari keningnya. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara itu?

Datar, dingin, dan-

"…."

"Mau mengerjaiku, hm?"

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, membuat tubuhnya bertambah kaku. Demi apa pun, rasanya tadi dia sudah mengunci seluruh pintu apartementnya dengan teliti, tapi kenapa-

"Kau lupa aku punya kunci cadangan apartementmu."

**DEG!** Jantungnya bertalu-talu, dirinya merasakan seseorang bergerak menghampirinya, duduk tepat di pinggir tempat tidur,

**Sret!** Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram salah satu pergelangan kakinya lembut, tapi tetap saja membuatnya beku di tempat.

"Jahat sekali kau berbohong padaku, hn. Sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu sejak setengah jam lalu." Kembali berucap, bukannya membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dia malah langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara bantal sekali lagi. Seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

'_Shit_! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarku!" Merutuki kebodohannya, mengingat seberapa pintar sang kekasih mampu menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

"Ugh, lepaskan kakiku _Teme_!" Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu,

"Hn, sampai kau mengatakan alasanmu mengirim pesan seperti itu padaku."

Keras kepala, "Tidak mau! Sudah sana pergi, aku ingin tidur!" Masih tetap mencoba melepaskan genggaman sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku akan menginap di sini," dan langsung di jawab gamblang oleh Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar membuat Naruto-

"..."

**Sret!**

"Eh! Benar kau akan menginap di sini?!" Dengan wajah gembira dirinya berbalik polos, melupakan semua kekesalannya tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian-

"Huaa, salah! Maksudku, jangan menginap di sini! Aku tidak suka! Sana, hush, hush, pergi saja dengan teman-teman cantikmu!" Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dirinya menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh kekar itu dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri-

Ia menyeringai kecil, memang tidak salah tadi dia meminta pulang cepatpada sang manajer, kalau pada akhirnya bisa melihat wajah menggemaskan dari kekasihnya.

Tidak menghiraukan usiran Naruto, yang ada dia malah semakin mendekat, dan menyentuh kening Naruto dengan keningnya.

"Hn, sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang cemburu denganku?"

"Hah!"

Dan seperti yang ia duga, wajah tan itu langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Si..siapa bilang! Enak saja, kenapa aku harus cemburu kalau kau saja tidak pernah cemburu denganku?!"

"..."

'Hn, jadi itu alasannya.'

Ya, pikiran kekasih pirangnya ini benar-benar mudah di tebak, bahkan tanpa di tanya lebih lanjut. Naruto sudah menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan napas mereka saling berbenturan, seringaian itu makin terlihat. Menambah pesona sang Uchiha, dan Naruto tidak boleh pingsan dulu sekarang-

"Jadi kau ingin membuatku cemburu?"

"Hah! Siapa bilang?!"

"Dengan berbohong padaku, kalau kau tengah pergi bersama teman-temanmu? Itu percuma_ Dobe_~"

"..."

Mendengar kata percuma dari kekasihnya, sukses membuat sang Uzumaki tersulut amarahnya. Dengan kasar dan cepat ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, hah?! Jadi selama ini kau sama sekali tidak pernah cemburu ataupun marah kalau aku berdekatan dengan orang lain?! Kau senang hanya aku saja yang bersikap seperti ini?!" Manik itu menatap nyalang ke arah Onyx di hadapannya. Giginya bergemeretak marah.

"Melihatmu mencium dan memeluk wanita lain?! Apa perlu kalau aku berbuat yang lebih dari itu supaya kau-" dan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan protesannya.

**Cup!**

Laki-laki raven itu menyambar bibirnya kasar, menghentikan ucapan Naruto-

"Nhhh! Le..pashh!" Kedua tangan itu gencar mendorong tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha. Masih tidak terima kata-katanya di potong seperti tadi-

Dan bukan membuat Sasuke jera, yang ada dia malah memperdalam ciumannya, melumat, dan menghisap bibir bawah kekasih pirangnya-

"Sa..shuuu!" Tidak berkutik, justru saat ia mencoba berbicara, lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk dan menginvasi seluruh isi mulutnya,

"..."

"Hmphhh!" Beberapa detik berciuman, napas Naruto mulai habis, dan dengan gamblangnya ia menggigit bibir Sasuke,

**Bite!**

"Kau kasar sekali, _Dobe_." Membuat sang empunya menarik diri, namun tidak menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Kau mau membuatku mati!" Tangan tannya mengusap kasar air liur akibat ciuman tadi yang tak sengaja menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Dengan wajah memerah, Naruto benar-benar harus pergi dari kamarnya sekarang juga.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sebelum manajermu mencari!" Tubuh yang sedikit lemas itu beranjak dari tempat tidur,

Sebelum-

**Grep!**

Tangan nan dingin itu kembali menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, menarik keras, dan membuat sang empunya tertarik, sehingga tak ayal tubuh itu oleng,

Dan terjatuh lagi di sana-

**Bruk!**

"Huaaa, _Teme_! Apa..apaan kau!" Naruto sukses terbaring dengan kedua tangan yang terperangkap oleh sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn, kau tahu kalau aku lebih suka menciummu seperti tadi daripada mendengar perkataan aneh yang kau katakan _Dobe_~" seringai itu masih nampak, ia makin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibirnya perlahan mendekatkan diri ke arah telinga Naruto.

Lihat, wajah tan itu kini sudah memerah sempurna~

Membisiki kalimat yang singkat namun cukup membuat Naruto tersentak dan membeku di tempat-

"Kalau kau melihatku memeluk gadis itu, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih padamu~" semakin mendekat, perlahan tapi pasti kepala raven Sasuke turun dan berhenti tepat di dada bidang Naruto. Manik Onyxnya memancarkan seringai, tubuhnya kini sudah menempel erat dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya _seductive._

"_Te..teme_! Jauhkan wajahmu dari dadaku!" Malu, Naruto takut detak jantung bisa terdengar oleh sang Uchiha.

Sedangkan sang empunya-

"Kalau aku bisa mencium kening gadis-gadis di tv itu, aku bisa menciummu dimana pun kau suka~"

Kepalanya terangkat, dan bergerak mencium serta menjilati cuping telinga kekasih pirangnya,

"Disini~"

"Nghh! _Teme_ henti-"

Sepertinya perkataannya sama sekali tidak di dengarkan, yang ada Sasuke malah turun dan mencium perpotongan lehernya, Naruto makin kewalahan.

"Atau disini~"

"_Teme_! I..iya, iya aku pa-umphh!" Belum sempat berbicara, lagi-lagi ciuman lembut Sasuke berikan pada bibirnya.

"..."

"Kau tahu, ciumanku ini hanya eksklusif untukmu saja~"

Naruto mengangguk paham, napasnya sudah hampir habis, "Iya, iya! Maaf..maaf, aku sudah mengira yang macam-"

Seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto lagi, seringai itu masih terlihat, "Oh, kau masih belum puas?" Dengan nada _sing a song,_ Sasuke kembali menurunkan wajahnya,

"Eh! Tu..tunggu sebentar, aku tidak ada bilang itu!"

"Ck, dasar kekasih cemburuan~" menggelengkan wajahnya tanpa dosa, perlahan-lahan salah satu tangannya yang masih bebas, menaikkan baju yang di kenakan Sang Uzumaki.

"O..oi! _Teme_ kau mau apa!" Naruto mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Tubuhnya menggeliat, dan maniknya terbelalak lebar-

"Salahmu sendiri sudah memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu padaku, _Dobe._ Jadi sekarang kau harus menerima hukumannya~"

Pucat pasi-

Keringat dingin bertambah deras mengalir-

"Tu..tunggu dulu!"

Seringai tampan Sasuke bertambah lebar, seiring dengan suara seduktivenya yang menjadi-jadi-

"_Ittadakimasu, Dobe_~"

"Huaaaa!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memakai celana dalam yang keren!"

Dan malam ini, sepertinya perkiraan Naruto meleset seratus persen. Buktinya sang kekasih datang, dan sama sekali tidak membiarkannya untuk tidur malam ini, alias bergadang semalaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak akan cemburu kalau kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain?_

_Silakan tanyakan saja pada bodyguard-bodyguardnya yang setia menunggu dan menjaga sang Uzumaki di luar apartementnya._

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Perubahan rencana, FTP RiRen bakal mushi jadiin yang ke 8, :v Gomen kalo fic ini agak gaje, muahaha :v :v

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
